destroy_the_godmodderfandomcom-20200214-history
Terror Mobs
Terror Mobs, also called Terrors, are upgraded forms of normal Minecraft mobs summoned throughout the Destroy the Godmodder series. Invented by the Psi-Godmodder, they are powerful bosses summoned in waves. Specific Terror Mobs can be resummoned in consecutive waves, and each wave grows in power. The Godmodder uses them to fight the Anti-Godmodders in the original Destroy the Godmodder, though he uses Mechs, a more powerful equivalent, in Destroy the Godmodder 2. UserZero uses radically altered versions of Terror Mobs in Destroy the Godmodder 0rigins, with the Godmodder using basic Terror Mobs. In the original Destroy the Godmodder, the players were able to spawn AG versions of Terror Mobs known as Grace Mobs. However, the Grace Mobs got weaker with each incarnation due to the Curse of Repetitiveness. List of Terror Mobs (DTG1) First Wave * Terror Creeper I PG HP: 25,000. Second Wave * Terror Zombie I PG HP: 30,000. * Terror Skeleton I PG HP: 35,000. Third Wave * Terror Zombie II PG HP: 50,000. * Terror Skeleton II PG HP: 75,000. * Terror Wither Skeleton I PG HP: 100,000. * Terror Blaze I PG HP: 80,000. * Terror Enderman I PG HP: 200,000. Fourth Wave * Terror Creeper II PG HP: 50,000. * Terror Skeleton III PG HP: 75,000. Was a bodyguard. * Terror Blaze II PG HP: 150,000. Was a bodyguard. * Terror Zombie III PG HP: 60,0000. Was a bodyguard. * Terror Enderman II PG HP: 250,000. Was a bodyguard. * Terror Spider I PG HP: 40,000. * Terror Wither Skeleton II PG HP: 80,000. * Terror Zombie Pigman I PG HP: 100,000. Was a bodyguard. * Terror Ghast I PG HP: 250,000. Was a total boss. * Terror Magma Cube I PG HP: 95,000. Fifth Wave * Terror Enderdragon I PG HP: 300,000. Was a bodyguard. * Terror Wither I PG HP: 500,000. Was a bodyguard. Final Waves An continuous onslaught of Terror Mobs were summoned over the course of the final boss fight against the Anti-Chuck Norris Turret Tank and the Secret of the Void. They were all on the Anti-Orb faction, fighting against the Secret of the Void. Each turn, more and more Terror Mobs were summoned. * Terror Creeper III AO HP: 70,000. * Terror Zombie IV AO HP: 50,000. * Terror Blaze III AO HP: 60,000. * Terror Skeleton IV AO HP: 65,000. * Terror Zombie V AO HP: 50,000. * Terror Silverfish I AO HP: 100,000. * Terror Spider II AO HP: 40,000. * Terror Wither Skeleton III AO HP: 75,000. * Terror Enderman III AO HP: 90,000. * Terror Magma Cube II AO HP: 65,000. * Terror Zombie Pigman II AO HP: 60,000. * Terror Spider III AO HP: 40,000. * Terror Enderdragon II AO HP: 200,000. * Terror Creeper IV AO HP: 50,000. * Terror Zombie VI AO HP: 45,000. * Terror Wither II AO HP: 250,000. * Terror Enderman IV AO HP: 96,000. * Terror Ghast II AO HP: 109,000. List of Terror Mobs (DTG0) First Wave *'Terror Creeper AZ HP: 70,000. Sent Minicreepers to stun enemies. Exploded when at low life.' *'Terror Zombie AZ HP: 100,000. Bodyguarded allies. Could inflict Infection on attack.' *'Terror Skeleton AZ HP: 70,000. Could attack twice. Dead Shuffle: III' List of Grace Mobs * Grace Wolf I * Grace Wolf II * Grace Ocelot Category:Lists Category:Entity Category:Boss Category:DTG1 Category:DTG0